Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand
Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand is the first expansion pack available for Battlefield 3. It is available to anyone who purchased Battlefield 3: Limited Edition or those who are Premium members at no extra charge. Features *Four of the most popular maps from Battlefield 2 re-created for Frostbite 2. *Three Vehicles from Battlefield 2, along with one new. *Ten Weapons from Battlefield 2. *Five unique Dogtags *Unique Rewards, Achievements/trophies, and More. *Enhanced Destruction *Conquest Assault *Ten Assignments Assignments Vehicles *DPV *BTR-90 *F-35 *Skid Loader Maps *Strike at Karkand *Gulf of Oman *Wake Island 2014 *Sharqi Peninsula Marketing Back to Karkand was first announced back in March-April, anyone who pre-ordered the Limited Edition of Battlefield 3 will get the expansion pack for free and later anyone who pre-ordered the Physical Warfare pack also got the expansion pack free. Before the release of Battlefield 3, when it was revealed that PlayStation users would not be getting their free copy of Battlefield 1943 with the game, EA and Sony did a new deal where it was announced that the PlayStation 3 would be getting the Back to Karkand DLC one week early. This caused some discontent from gamers on the Xbox 360 and PC platforms. However, due to a class-action lawsuit being filed against EA for not supplying Battlefield 1943 to PS3 owners as promised, they gave it to PS3 owners for free after its release. This also led to early access for all future expansions of the game for playstation 3 players. Reception Back to Karkand has received positive reviews from game industry critics. On Metacritic, the expansion pack has metascores of 86Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand for PC Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012 for PC based on 9 reviews and 83Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand for PlayStation 3 Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand for Xbox 360 Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 20, 2012 for both PlayStation 3 (based on 8 reviews) and Xbox 360 (based on 7 reviews). On GameRankings, the expansion pack has scores of 80.80%Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand for PC - GameRankings - retrieved August 20, 2012 for PC based on 5 reviews, 90.00%Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand for PlayStation 3 - GameRankings - retrieved August 20, 2012 for PlayStation 3 based on 2 reviews and 84.00%Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand for Xbox 360 - GameRankings - retrieved August 20, 2012 for Xbox 360 based on 5 reviews. Trivia *Wake Island has either three or five control points for consoles and five for PC, Sharqi Peninsula and Strike at Karkand has five control points for consoles and seven for PC. Gulf of Oman has a maximum of four flags for consoles and seven for PC. *This expansion pack brings 3 variants of the same weapon, the QBZ-95B (carbine variant), the QBB-95 (LMG variant) and the QBU-88 (sniper rifle variant). However, it does not feature the original QBZ-95 assault rifle variant. Dogtags One Man Army Dog Tag.png|The "One Man Army" Dog Tag. Diving Dolphin Dog Tag.png|The "Diving Dolphin" Dog Tag. Mine Dog Tag.png|The "Mine" Dog Tag. Noob Punisher Dog Tag.png|The "Noob Punisher" Dog Tag. Battle Vet Dog Tag.png|The "Battle Vet" Dog Tag. Gallery Concept Art File:BF3_BTK_02.jpg|Concept art of Strike at Karkand in Battlefield 3 File:Wake_Island_2014.jpg|Concept art of Wake Island in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_B2K_Gulf_of_Oman_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Gulf of Oman in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_B2K_Sharqi_Peninsula_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Sharqi Peninsula in Battlefield 3 Strike at Karkand BF2BF3KARKAND2.png BF2BF3KARKAND1.png Strike at Karkand Destruction.png BF2BF3KARKAND.png BF3 B2K 03.jpg BF3 B2K 04.jpg References de:Back_to_Karkand Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:Standard Category:Construction Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Back to Karkand Category:DICE